


Miraculous: a new star in Paris!

by Gknight21



Series: The Universal Knights Series- (phase 2) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Multi, semi-crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21
Summary: After discovering she's a clone, Charis 2 is taken to the Quantic Universe for a very special test: to find her purpose and be part of a family. There's a new Hawkmoth now and all the heroes are in their 20's, will Charis 2 be able to find her place here?
Relationships: Félix Graham de Vanily/Lila Rossi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: The Universal Knights Series- (phase 2) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944277
Kudos: 1





	Miraculous: a new star in Paris!

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you don't like Luka or multiple relationships. Thank you!  
> Nora West-Allen is from the CW Flash show (and is the daughter of Iris and Barry).  
> Please read Dragon Files before this story so you have an idea of what Charis 2 is like in her origin world. Thank you! This set after ‘Miracle Queen’ but the main characters are all adults so it’s not awkward for them to hang out with a 22 year old.  
> Charis 2 belongs to me.  
> Neku, the 'master thief' and Discord (they all have cameos) belong to Supernova, the same person who owns Capitiane Lupin.  
> Also PJ Masks references in the history/recap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora West-Allen is from the CW Flash show (and is the daughter of Iris and Barry).  
> Please read Dragon Files before this story so you have an idea of what Charis 2 is like in her origin world. Thank you! This set after ‘Miracle Queen’ but the main characters are all adults so it’s not awkward for them to hang out with a 22 year old.  
> Charis 2 and Grace Quade belong to me.  
> Neku belongs to Supernova2015 (He'll either have a cameo in flashbacks or just be mentioned).  
> Sidenote: this will have spoliers regarding events i intent to go into more detail with in my current PJ story PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!  
> So you have been warned.

-Prologue: A brief recap-

When the Quantic Universe of ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ was created, Tiki, the kwami of creation was the first kwami to appear. The other Kwamis were formed whenever a new abstract idea or emotion came into existence in the universe, such as love, beauty, Void/silence, destruction, transformation, time, perfection, storm and mathematics etc.

All of the Kwamis know each other and journeyed across the universe for eons. However, the Kwami were spirit-like and thus couldn't be perceived by regular, tangible lifeforms, such as humans, and thus were unable to interact with them for a long time.

There was also the renlings, 'cousin' of the kwami who came into being in either the 2nd or 3rd century when Kung fu and its many animal styles were created.

It wasn’t until thousands of years ago (roughly 8th or 9th century) from Present day, a wise Chinese mage found a way to create special jewels know as ‘Miraculous’ to allow Kwamis to be visible to humans along with the tools that go with them.

The Mage had grey hair, a grey moustache, and dark grey eyes wearing a type of red garment for the upper body, brown shorts and two brown bracelets on his left wrist.

He got a very special visitor: a shaman from another world! This shaman appeared to be made of wood with a green and white mask-like face and staff that had a pear-like orb that had seeds inside it that could create vines. His name was Utupë, Spirit of the Forest.

His job was to look after the jungle and forest Rainbow Dreamer created where the other spirit animals live if they are not used.

He would help the Naguals protect nature with the totem holders as to begin with there were a lot of them:

There were Tonal people (from the Aztec culture) who were linked to the animals through the day they were born (It’s similar to the totems link to people) the animals included for them were dog, lizard, snake, deer, rabbit, monkey, jaguar, eagle, vulture and crocodile according to the Aztec and Maya calendars, Day totems for animals like an alligator, bear, butterfly, camel, chicken, dolphin, dove, ferret, kolas, kangaroos, jackal, flamingo etc and night totems other than snow leopard, blue tiger, red owl, pink salamander etc (reflected on the Selene’s strikers) included Badgers, bats, hedgehog, African hunting dogs, skunk, swan, squirrel etc.

They would work together in the night AND Day to protect everyone from different threats which included Clan Takeshi, thieves who preceded Lupin, Firefly mages and in rare cases: Each other.

The butterfly totem users would help anyone in the day to protect alert civilians while their counterpart, the moth would take care of the night with the nocturnal animals and Nagal.

He had travelled to this world with the help of Rainbow Dreamer, a magic white sloth who keeps the jungle and forest alive while asleep and had left the Nagual and Tonal people, when they were confident enough, to protect the world along with the forest and jungle without him.

“These jewels will hopefully benefit Mankind” The mage said.

“It is pretty cool, wise mage. I hope to see the results of this project someday” Utupë said, curiously.

He was told that the kwami could only appear physically when their respective Miraculous is in the possession of an owner.

In return for the privilege of having the ability to be perceived by mortals, the Kwamis were able to grant superpowers to their Miraculous owner.

“Good luck, new friend. I hope we can find a way to work together to help everyone in both our worlds” Utupë promised. He unfortunately didn’t return.

From that point on, Kwamis helped the wearers of their Miraculous to transform into superheroes and achieve good around all the world.

To protect the Miraculous, the Order of the Guardians was formed, watching over and distributing the Miraculous and other jewels (like Hīrutsūru (heal tool).

It was either the mage or someone he trained that created the prodigious based on the mala prayer beads to allow the renlings to be visible to humans as well. 

Although, there were instances where they became stuck with villainous owners and were forced to help them with their diabolical schemes due to being bound to their miraculous owner's every command.

Some of them have made long-lasting and meaningful bonds of friendship with their owners and, to commemorate that special bond, they'd give their owner a jewel, known as a Kwagatama.

A long time ago (long enough for some Kwamis to forget), a magical spell was cast upon the Kwamis. They are physically incapable of speaking their owner’s names to each other, or to any Miraculous owners other than their own.

However, if another Miraculous owner already knows their owners’ identity, then the Kwami can speak their owner’s name freely.

Many Miraculous holders existed around the world at different times, including in ancient civilizations, the Middle Ages, and modern periods.

Despite existing for many years, sometime in the 19th century, a mistake made by a young member in training named Wang Fu resulted in the Order of the Guardians falling apart, their temple getting destroyed, and the Butterfly Miraculous, Peacock Miraculous, and Miraculous spellbook being lost.

Fu escaped, and he kept the Miracle Box with its remaining Miraculouses.

At different points in time, The white unicorn from Camelot(Necklace) , Satyr (Bracelet), Naiad(tie pin), golden Phoenix (anklet), radiant Griffin (Bangle) and the great Tanuki (wrist watch) + the chimera (a pendant necklace with the ying yang symbol on it) were created by different crooks (including Attila the Hun, Morganna, Napoleon Bonaparte etc) stole the Miraculous and, just like the Chimera Miraculous, performed a ritual to merge their powers into one single Miraculous, thus creating a Dark Miraculous.

The Phoenix was Rebirth(through healing/ regeneration), The Unicorn is Pride, The Satyr: composition (a creative work, includes a poem or piece of music), The Naiad: longevity (the sub power is control of death), The Griffin: Nobility and vengeance (in a double-edged sword fashion) and the Tanuki: good luck and fortune.

A unknown teacher, possibly someone related to that mage Master Fu mentioned, taught them how to craft them with Kwami linked to them already existing by then.

300 years ago from the present, a master thief in Japan did research on the mage, along with mentoring from an unknown teacher and using the powers of every Miraculous in existence, forged a pendant with the ying yang symbol on it: the chimera miraculous of transformation.

The concept of Transformation came into exist when thieves and ninjas thought about different disguises.

This specific miraculous was one of many to be used for evil by someone known as ‘Discord’: His costume was the Head of a Wolf, Torso of a Black Panther, Arms of a Gorilla, Legs of a Dragon and the Tail of a Scorpion with burning yellow eyes.

A unknown person created the dark counterpart to the prodigious, which ended up being a phoenix belt tied to other renlings based on the rare sub styles of Kung fu.

(Unspecified point in time) Neku's grandfather found out about the other dark miraculous through extensive research and went on a tour to find them all, with the first being the Unicorn in the ruins of Camelot. He was granted permission by Master Fu to protect them as an unofficial guardian and eventually picks Neku as successor after getting enough training on the chimera.

5 years before season 1, Master Fu was visited by a Japanese Businessman and given the Chimera Miraculous for safe keeping.

** A year prior to season 1, the white cat miraculous materialised in Neku’s box (without his knowledge) and the soul of Chat Blanc was trapped inside as contradiction torment as a result of the universe maintaining balance upon the erase of his timeline. **

-Flashforward to after ‘Miracle Queen’-

A lot happened a month after Chloe’s betrayal: A new student called Neku Tagamoto (young Japanese boy with brown eyes and dyed blonde hair with Black sideburns and a blue fancy watch dressed in... a suit) joined the school and helped fight Volpina and then ‘Discord’ when he gained scorpion stingers in a pipe as ‘Chimera’ (A hero with the Head of a Lion, torso of a Cheetah, arms and Talons of a Falcon, legs of a Bear and tail of a Tiger), Chloe gained a new friend in Neku, Hawkmoth’s plans got more crazy to point of involving more sentimonsters like ‘Discord’ mind-controlling every miraculous holder except Neku, Ladybug and Chat noir and gaining apprentices in Romeo and Night Ninja (plus an dangerous akumatisation situation made worse by Discord's influence on Neku's miraculous).

With a little help from some almost 12-year-old heroes known as ‘the PJ Masks’ and Alix being Bunnyx for the first time, Gabriel and Natalie were finally unmasked.

Chat Noir had been in shock when Gabriel had explained his reasoning behind everything was to help him and get his mother back.

The pair were put away in Jail and Chat Noir and Ladybug were safe to share their identities with each other.

Adrien decided to let his mother go and invited Felix and his aunt over to the mansion, so he wasn’t on his own with just his gorilla bodyguard.

Adrien and Marinette continued dating Kagami and Luka respectively as it was a new experience and helped both of them develop while adjusting to the idea of dating (and stopped Marinette from looking like a stalker regarding Adrien).

Although the team celebrated eventually with the school year ending and having the butterfly and Peacock miraculous back in their possession, Gabriel had let it slip to Lila about who the new guardian was……

A clone of Grace from Dino Crisis known as ‘Charis 2’ is brought to the world of Miraculous by a flash of purple and yellow lightening (AKA Nora West-Allen) as a test to see if she can cope in new environments and form more bonds while adjusting to the idea that she is a copy of someone else. 

One of the universal council members had given Nora West-Allen this task to see if the clones could handle being in other worlds, they were not native to.

A while ago (A month after Dragon Files: A Universal Knight mission), Charis 2 got to meet the real Grace and returned the totem bracelet to her.

-In Paris (years after ‘Miracle Queen’ and about a month after the future parts of ‘Timetagger’)-

Team miraculous was still led by Ladybug and Chat Noir. The team now included Bunnyx (Alix), Rena Rouge (Alya), Carapace (Nino), Viperon (Luka), King Monkey (Kim), Pegasus (Max), Mylène (Possibly named ‘Multi-Mouse’) with occasional members Chimera (Neku) and Ryuko (Kagami).

Charis 2 was standing near the Seine River, pretty confused.

Like Charis, she resembles Grace with the same brown eyes, light mixed-race complexion and accent only with her dark brown long hair kept down after discovering she was indeed a clone and had a bit of red in it.

In Paris, she wore a purple top with a ‘Jurassic Park’ logo and a red long jacket with blue jeans and black shoes to hide her Velociraptor tail (A feature that’s only visible near dinosaurs).

“What…do I do?” she asked.

The young 20-something girl with short brown hair and brown eyes in a black and white suit with a yellow XS insignia, the symbols Barry wrote after his time in the Speed Force as a pattern on the suit and a purple mask over her eyes, looked over at the confused clone girl.

“You need to find your purpose: make friends and try to define yourself as more than a clone. This is the task and goal my superiors have given you. I’ll be nearby if you need me, but I can’t help directly. This new role I’ve been given is one of the reason I was saved from being erased from time” Nora (AKA XS) explained.

“Hold on…can I at least get help with a passport and stuff given I’m…not HER” Charis 2 asked quickly.

Nora sped off and then returned with a new passport and ID to verify Charis 2’s existence.

The ID had her information as: ‘Charis ‘Charis 2’ Sacha Quirke Age: 22 Birth: 1.9.05 Nationality: British’.

“Thank you…sorry what was your name?” Charis 2 asked. “XS (pronounced as excess) but you can call me Nora when it’s just us ok?” Nora replied.

“Ok, thank you…Nora” Charis 2 said in a low voice. The speedster waved goodbye before speeding off.

She saw a young 20-year-old girl with long black hair with blue reflections past her shoulders, bluebell eyes and light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose running past, slightly bumping past. She wore eyeliner around her eyes, black earrings, a pink hat with white flowers, a black top with white stitching, a white blazer, pink jeans with black leaves, red shows and a light pink purse with a thin black strap over her right shoulder.

She was running to get to her studio; About a year or 2 ago she managed to fulfil her dream to start her own fashion line with Adrien as one of the models.

“Sorry! I’m in a hurry!” she cried. “I…do you know where I can find a place to live?” Charis 2 called out. Marinette paused. “Of course, How about you come along with me?” She offered. “Sure…I’m Charis 2” Charis 2 said, shyly.

“I’m Marinette, pleased to meet you. I don’t think I’ve seen you in Paris before…are you new?” the young fashion designer asked.

“Yes…a new friend dropped me off in her…taxi” Charis said, quickly upon realising she shouldn’t give away her otherworldly status to this kind, native to Paris girl.

“Say…’Charis 2’ is an ok name but would you prefer a nickname?” Marinette offered as she led the way.

Charis 2 nodded.

“What about…Christy?” Marinette suggested.

“It’s ok but doesn’t sound right” Charis 2 admitted, wearily.

Marinette thought it over.

“Oh! Cherie?” Marinette suggested.

Charis 2 thought about it.

“Yeah…it sounds like me. Cherie sounds great” She said with a grin.

They arrived near her parents’ bakery, her slowly-growing studio was nearby.

“I still live in the bakery at the moment while my fashion line is building up. I’m hoping when I have enough lines for each kind of clothing, I’ll be able to move into the studio” Marinette explained.

Charis 2 recalled a memory from Grace: The image of a girl in a ladybug costume and a man with a sliver mask. It was vague as if it was something Grace had watched.

“Marinette…are there any superheroes here?” Charis 2 asked, causally.

“Yes, Ladybug and Chat Noir with their team of miraculous holders” the young girl replied.

Charis 2 looked at her phone and typed in ‘Ladybug’.

The image of Ladybug and Chat Noir side by side appeared in the image gallery.

“Oh fiddlesticks! I…remember…” She gasped. Grace watched the show and I have some of those memories!

Then that means…. She thought in realisation.

“Remember what, Cherie?” Marinette asked.

“Oh sorry…I just remembered I think I’ve heard of those heroes somewhere” Charis 2 said, nervously.

“Let’s see you need a place to sleep tonight. We unfortunately don’t have a guest room here but the Le Grand Paris has guest rooms…but it would be pricey” Marinette suggested.

Charis 2 looked in her backpack: It contained some packed food, water, spare clothes, the ID card and 14 euros along with a teleportation function for her pet named ‘Rainfall the Smart tooth’.

“Actually, how about later we try the Liberty boat. I can show you the beginnings of my fashion place” Marinette offered.

  
“Ok” Charis 2 said, nervously.

  
“Oh, and I can introduce you to my friends. They can lend you a hand too” Marinette added.

  
When walking to Marinette’s ‘studio’, they came across Adrien and his cousin Félix.

  
Adrien was handsome fair-skinned and slender still with his brushed-back blond hair that is swept to the right from his teen years, emerald green eyes, and has a rosy tint on his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears. He wore a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are coloured, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle, orange jeans and blue sneakers white laces and a logo of a black butterfly in a circle on the sides along with a silver ring on the ring finger of his right hand.

  
Félix still looked identical to Adrien minus his combed-back hair wearing a grey long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a light grey vest, a black tie, black dress jeans, and dark grey dress shoes.

  
“We meet again, lovebirds. Who’s your new friend?” Félix asked.

  
“This is Cherie, she’s new to Paris so I’m giving her a small tour” Marinette replied.

  
“I’ll be at the photo shoot today, Marinette” Adrien confirmed.

  
“See ya there” Marinette waved.

  
There was a sense of secret happiness in the air between them given an event in the past after defeating the first Hawkmoth: Gabriel Agreste.

  
Marinette’s studio was close to their former high school, Collège Françoise Dupont near the park.

  
It was beside the building called Tagamoto Industries, where Neku the CEO and his assistant worked.

  
Luka was going to be playing music for the fashion shoot with some of Marinette’s latest designs wore by Adrien and Félix.

  
It wasn’t long before they reached the studio, the building had the same style as her parents’ bakery only the top two floors were rented out by celebrities and musicians for practise.

  
The logo was a light pink with white polka-dots heart.  
Inside was studio lights, a background wall for models, clothing lines and shelves for other items.

  
Alya, Kagami, Rose, Luka, Alix, Nino, Max, Kim, Rose, Ivan, Marc, Mylène and Sabrina were waiting for her.

  
Alix had blue eyes but was now much taller and dyed her hair red with black tips, styled into a pixie cut wearing googles on her head, blue jeans, a pink top with a flower in the middle with yellow and pink sleeve tatoos (?) and a black with pink inside jacket.

  
Only Lila and Chloe were missing.

  
“Hi everyone, it’s good to see you again. Welcome to my first launch, please enjoy the show” Marinette announced.

  
Luka played his tune (a variation of the Miraculous theme song) as Adrien and Felix came out on the runway in unisex outfits (for anyone to wear): Matching purple and blue berets with red hearts, green and red striped long-sleeved tops, blue jeans with brown fluffy boots with Marinette’s logo on it.

  
“Wooo!” Charis 2 cheered.

  
A taller, adult Volpina burst into the scene.

  
“You know Marinette hasn’t registered this building with the shop laws, so this fashion place is illegal now” she remarked.

  
“Lila, what the heck are you doing here?!” Marinette cried.

  
“Well you DID forget to invite me and your old dear ‘friend’ Chloe, so I thought I’d invite myself. After all, given I helped Italy with other heroes after we graduated from school, I DESERVE to be here!” Volpina declared.

  
“Um…so where is this Chloe?” Charis 2 asked, nervously.

  
Volpina stared at her.

  
“Hmmm You seem new. Who exactly are you?” she wondered.

  
“She’s a new friend and you need to leave, Lila” Marinette said, in hostility.

  
Volpina smiled.

  
“Well, that’s the thing I’m not alone” she remarked.

  
In came about eight people with vacuums like ‘Kwamibuster’ dress in police outfits with helmets and an image of most of the kwamii beside their corresponding miraculous with an X over them.

  
“This is a special taskforce to governor miraculous holders. Only the New Hawkmoth and his allies will be the ones to use them, so Ladybug and her friends are out of business!” Volpina cried.

  
Luka, Nino and Adrien plus Alya used tables to push them out the door.

  
Charis 2 fired purple flames to keep the taskforce away as Marinette slipped out of the room to transform into Ladybug.

  
Luka, Adrien, Nino and Alya were the only ones aware of Adrien and Marinette being Cat Noir and Ladybug other than Alix.

  
“You know Neku has already agreed to our little taskforce’s rules. These guys are called ‘Miracle Blanc’ and you’re all next” Volpina grinned.

“Stop right there, Volpina!” Ladybug cried.

  
“Get her!” The trickster cried.

  
The taskforce charged as Ladybug spun her yo-yo as a shield.

  
“Everyone, get out of here!” she cried.

  
They all rushed to the emergency Exit as Felix and Adrien slipped away.

  
Out came Chat Noir as Felix headed somewhere else.

  
He got out the butterfly miraculous from Gabriel's former lair (it had been placed there with the peacock for safe keeping) and transformed into the new/ current Hawkmoth (similar to Gabriel’s design but with a rebellious look to reflect his true nature).

  
Volpina had transformed by stealing the fox miraculous as Gabriel had told Felix and Lila about the current guardian after Master Fu.

  
“Volpina! Why are you trying to stop us from protecting Paris?” Chat Noir asked.

  
“Because you get in the way of everything!” Volpina cried as the taskforce tried to pin them down.

  
The only ones left in the store was Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina, the taskforce and Charis 2.

  
“Leave them alone!” Charis 2 cried as she tried to keep them away with her flames again.

  
The taskforce members were able to walk through the flames this time.

  
Charis 2 was in shock.

  
“This taskforce recently signed contracts, allowing them a few powers in exchange. Like the new trick, heroes?” Volpina then cackled.

  
“Lucky charm!” Ladybug cried.

  
What landed in her hands was the box for the dragon and snake miraculous.

  
“Hang on, kitty. I’ll be back in a jiffy!” Ladybug promised as she rushed back to her house.

  
Having transformed back into Marinette, she got the round miracle box and opened it up, revealing all the boxes with each miraculous inside.

  
“The dragon and Snake… should I pick Kagami again?” Marinette wondered.

  
“Follow your heart, these days it’s not wrong” Tikki advised.

  
“Cheerie tried to help us but…we haven’t known each other that long…” Marinette trailed off.

  
And after some thinking, she gave Tikki a cookie to recharge and then transformed back into Ladybug before heading back.  
Outside the store, Ladybug beckoned Luka and passed him the snake miraculous.

  
“Are you sure?” Luka asked, noticing Ladybug looked worried than normal.

  
“Yeah, we need your assistance, Luka” Ladybug reassured him as she then attempted to sneak back inside.

  
Charis 2 was still blasting purple fire at the taskforce to no vial.

  
“Kid, please you did your best, but you have to run!” Chat Noir cried as he unfortunately got pinned down.

  
“No! I can’t leave you helpless…I may be just a clone but… I want to help anyway I can” Charis stated, although she was shaking as she spoke.

  
Luka now Viperon arrived on the scene having just activated his ‘second chance’ power.

  
“Remember me?” he asked.

  
Ladybug used her yo-yo to pull Charis 2 out of harm’s way and out of the enemy’s sight.

  
“Oh….um hi, Ladybug” Charis 2 smiled but was super nervous about being with a superhero.

  
“ID Card please” Ladybug said, quickly.

  
She showed the card and then Ladybug nodded to herself.

  
“Charis ‘Charis 2’ Sacha Quirke, I give you the dragon miraculous, with the power of the storm/ 'perfection'. You will use it for the greater good, once the mission is over you will return it to me. Can I trust you?” she asked.

  
“I…yeah, I think so. I’m in….I’m still new to the idea of being ‘me’ and not someone else” Charis 2 rambled.

  
She then took the box and opened it, releasing the dragon kwamii.

  
“I am Longg, the dragon Kwamii” Longg said.

  
“I’m Charis 2 but my friends call me ‘Cherie’” Charis 2 said, with a smile.

  
“The keywords are ‘Bring the storm’ and ‘Open sky’. The powers are water dragon, wind dragon and lightening dragon, when all three are used, you’ll have 5 minutes before transforming back to normal. Got it?” Longg explained, quickly.

  
“I think so” she then put on the black choker on, the bead became green with her wearing it.

  
“Longg, Bring the storm!” Charis 2 cried.

  
Longg went inside the bead as the transformation began:

  
Her eyes turned golden, her hair was held up in pigtails with red and black ribbons that reflect her desire to be like the heroes in anime etc with four red dragon like horns with yellow tips with black outlining, a red, black and yellow mask that was a similar style to Kagami’s but with a hint of a purple flame outline and a red bodysuit with the image of a black tail, black rose with a yellow outlining involving her from her left leg to her chest with the flower holding the images that represent the three elements she controls: lightning, air and water and a black collar where the miraculous choker was hidden.   
There was a holder on her right leg for the sword and she was given a red tail, matching Longg but in the shape of a Velociraptor tail.

  
She did a pose similar to Sailor moon at the end.

  
“Whoa! I even have my tail back…” she thought for a moment as she glimpsed her reflection in a nearby mirror.

  
“Oh! I’ll be Dragon hérissé, Spikey Dragon in French” she said with confidence.

  
“Let’s go, Dragon hérissé!” Ladybug stated.

  
The pair went back out to face Volpina and the taskforce.

  
“Just how many heroes do you have up your sleeve, Ladybug?” Volpina sneered.

  
Viperion snuck behind and tried to kick her down.

  
His leg went through her.

  
“You know we have plenty!” Ladybug cried.

  
“Watch out!” Chat Noir cried.

  
More taskforce members showed up to ambush them.

  
Viperon used second chance to go back.

  
After Charis 2 reappeared in her hero form, Viperon went to them first.

  
“We’re gonna need some time to research this group. More of them will try to ambush us. New hero, can you use water dragon on them?” he suggested.

  
“Sure, Viperion. Name’s Dragon hérissé” Charis 2 said, excitedly.

  
“Please to meet you. Let’s do this” Viperion stated, calmly.

  
They went out to face them together.

  
“Just how many heroes do you have up your sleeve, Ladybug?” Volpina repeated.

  
“We have plenty!” Ladybug cried.

  
As the other members came in, Ladybug nodded at her friend.

  
“Water dragon!” Dragon hérissé cried.

  
She transformed into water to catch them off-guard, filling the whole room and forcing Ladybug, Chat Noir and Viperion to use their weapons to help them breathe.

  
Volpina used her flute to jam one of the doors open which forced them all outside.

  
They all gasped as the water reformed into Dragon hérissé.

  
“I guess you leave us alone, tyrant” She stated with a stern look.

  
“It’s not over, Ladybug. I will make sure your hero friends agree to our terms!” Volpina cried as she and the whole taskforce retreated.

  
“Great job, kid” Chat Noir said, gratefully.

  
“I…I’m just doing my part to help. I can’t wait to get used to being part of a team” Dragon hérissé said with wonder.

  
“We’d be happy to have you” Viperon added.

  
Although his snake timer was almost up.

  
“Miraculous ladybug!” Ladybug cried as she threw the charm boxes in the air, unleashing magic ladybugs to fix the damage on the store.

  
“Whoa! It’s beautiful” Dragon hérissé’s eyes were filled with innocent awe.

  
“Thank you for helping us, Dragon hérissé” Chat Noir said, gracefully.

  
“Just really happy to be part of a team” she admitted.

  
“See ya next time, new teammate” Viperion stated as he quickly ran off to a safe place to let the transformation wear off.

  
Dragon hérissé went with Ladybug to a safe room as she transformed back into Charis 2.

  
“Here’s the miraculous back. I hope we get to work again soon said, humbly.

  
“Me too” Ladybug added as she quickly did her classic yo-yo and jump escape to safety before transforming back.

  
Charis 2 had to go round to the front to avoid suspicion.

  
“I’m glad your fashion store is alright. Heard Ladybug, Chat Noir, Viperion and a new hero saved the day” she stated.

  
“Yeah. But that taskforce is a real problem…” Marinette noted.

  
“Indeed, we’ll need to talk to the mayor about this” Luka suggested.

  
-That Night-

  
Charis 2 got settled in Luka’s family boat and got into bed.

  
A certain speedster reappeared at her window and waved.

  
“Hey, XS. I think I’m gonna like it here. Already made a few new friends” Charis 2 whispered.

  
“That’s great news. I saw how brave you were against those soldiers, I hope you’re able to experience what a family is like I have” Nora said, hopefully.

  
“Thank you, Goodnight friend” Charis 2 said with a small wave.

  
Nora waved back before speeding away.

  
 _Being a superhero was pretty cool…especially having my tail back_ she thought as she lay in bed.

-Meanwhile-

"Volpina, we'll need to get the snake miraculous in order to grab the cat and ladybug miraculous....I'll consulate with 'The Unknown' for advice tomorrow" Felix stated.

"Of course, Felix. You can do more to top Timetagger after all" she grinned.

-To be continued-

** Mini Miraculous timeline: **

###  ** 2070 – 1600 BC in the '21st century BC' was when both the order of the Guardians and Ancient Chinese civilization started. **

**The comic detailing how the miraculous were created with the mage and the kwamis’ start of their existence mixed with the meeting between the Mage and Utupë, Spirit of the Forest**

**The mage or someone related/known to him creates the Prodigious and Hīrutsūru**

** the duo (Alix and Fluff) was sent back to Ancient Egypt (3100 B.C to332 B.C.) where they spent over 5000 years in a stone slumber and had help from the miraculous holders of that time with getting the rabbit miraculous passed down the generations of her family. **

**In the middle of the fifth century, Attila the Hun was one of the first crooks to be taught by a relative of the Mage in order to craft the Miraculous of the Phoenix after stealing some of the miraculous and doing the ritual.**

**In Late 5th Century England, Morganna was also taught the ritual and created The Miraculous of the Unicorn.**

**In the early 19th century, Napoleon was taught the ritual and created the Tanuki dark miraculous**

**At some point in the 19th century, the rabbit Miraculous was crafted/fixed and protected by the order**

**At unknown points in time, the Satyr (Bracelet), Naiad(tie pin) and radiant Griffin (Bangle) dark miraculous were created.**

**The chimera miraculous was crafted 300 years ago in Japan by a thief using the powers of every Miraculous in existence.**

**Their creation was done by each and every one of those crooks somehow stole the Miraculous and performed a ritual to merge their powers into one single Miraculous, thus creating a Dark Miraculous.**

**These crooks, including the thief, were all taught by a relative of the Mage how to do the ritual regarding miraculous forgery.**

**A section of the order of the Guardians (at a undetermined point in time currently) broke off from the main group and began to dedicate their lives to using the miraculous for evil and finding the other jewels known to the great guardians (These individuals have ties or relations to the people who forged the dark miraculous and the singular dark Prodigious)**

**A year prior, the white cat miraculous materialises in Neku’s box (without his knowledge) and the soul of Chat Blanc was trapped inside as contradiction torment due to a result of the universe maintaining balance upon the erase of his timeline**

**(January 2014) **9 months prior to the orgin episodes:** Emilie 'disappeared' **/ goes into a coma and Gabriel hides her, then lies to the world and Adrien about her whereabouts.****

** (September 2014) Origin episodes **

** Miraculous season 1, 2,** ** Miraculous Adventures issues 1 (Replay)and Miraculous Adventures issues 2(up to the defeat of an akumatized fisherman, Silurus) after ‘The collector’ and season 3 (covers 3 years: 2014, 2015 and 2016): **

** Lady Wifi **

** Princess Fragrance **

** The Evillustrator **

** Animan **

** Darkblade **

****

** December **

**A Christmas Special (first Christmas without Emilie)**

** (2015) **

** February **

** Dark Cupid (14th February) **

** March **

** Stormy Weather **

** Pixelator **

** April **

**Timebreaker (Alix turned 15 and received the family heirloom, the rabbit miraculous)**

** Copycat **

** The Bubbler (Adrien turns 14.) **

** Rogercop **

** Horrificator **

** The Puppeteer **

** The Mime (16th April) **

** May (Summer) **

** Guitar Villain **

** Reflekta **

** Antibug **

** Mr. Pigeon **

** Kung Food (Marinette meets her great Uncle) **

** Gamer (Between May 18th and May 21st, a game tournament) **

** (21st May) The Pharaoh **

** (Season 2) Prime Queen **

** Glaciator **

** Despair Bear (reference in New york trip) **

** Troublemaker **

** Gigantitan **

** Riposte **

** (The flashback seen in ‘Ladybug’ set just before this) **

** July -Befana (Marinette turns 14) **

** September (new term) **

** Simon Says and Volpina **

** (part of season 2 The Collector and Miraculous Adventures issues 1 (Replay)and Miraculous Adventures issues 2(up to the defeat of an akumatized fisherman, Silurus) **

** Gorizilla **

** Robostus **

** Sapotis **

** The Dark Owl **

** Captain Hardrock (Marinette meets Luka) **

** Troublemaker **

** Zombizou **

** Frightningale **

** (October) Style Queen **

** Queen Wasp **

** Malediktator **

** Reverser **

** Frozer **

** Syren **

** Anansi **

**start of 2016/ January:**

** Sandboy **

** Catalyst **

** Mayura **

**'Felix' the second anniversary of Emilie's disappearance**

**(March) Chameleon**

**Animaestro**

**Bakerix**

**Backwarder (Marinette is picked to be the next guardian by Master Fu)**

**Reflekdoll**

**Weredad**

**Silencer**

**Oni-Chan**

**Miraculer**

**Oblivio**

****(April) Desperada** **

****(between Desperada and Christmaster, Adrien turns 15 in April)** **

**Christmaster**

**Startrain**

**(May) Kwamibuster**

**Feast (Marinette's Guardian Training starts)**

**Gamer 2.0**

**Stormy weather 2**

**(June)**

**Timetagger (Adult Bunnyx passes over her stopwatch to her past self after receiving the watch in its camouflaged form so Master Fu could fix it and ends up being the watch that is in the Chinese miracle box ?)**

**Party Crasher**

**The Puppeteer 2**

**Ladybug**

**A day after ‘Ladybug’: Hawkmoth meets Professor Venomous and tests the horse miraculous to briefly see the PJ Masks’ world for himself.**

**The PJs meet the duo in the daytime (Maree master case)**

**A light overlap with chapter 11 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**(July) Chat Blanc**

** (2 weeks after ‘Chat Blanc’ Marinette celebrated her birthday on the 29th July, turning 15) **

**The last three episodes of season 3 happen: ** **Ikari Gozen (30th July) **

** Hearthunter and Miracle Queen **

**(August)The chat Blanc 2 incident occurs**

**Then Rage ranger**

**(Two days later) Vanitas and three others seal a deal with Hawkmoth and Mayura**

**(Two months after Miracle Queen/ September) Miraculous: Race for the ultimate wish (as a full story discontinued) replaced with scenes in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!:**

**Neku is kidnapped 3 days after starting school**

**Chat Noir is lured into a trap set by Romeo as a way to tempt Bat Knight further**

**(The next day) Vanitas and Arsène finally meet**

**(Mid September) The class begin their work on a movie for French-American Friendship week**

**Late October: Miraculous New York occurs**

**Conflict with Lila- The Princess Justice incident)**

** November: the first visit to the temple **

** (3 days later)20th November- Kagami turns 16 **

** Winter: the Chat Vide incident or Felix’s white cat test**

** (a year later/2017 'Season 4') January Air cruise ceremony and later Shanghai special **

** the final confrontation with Hawkmoth and Mayura **

**The 'epilogue' with Neku's birthday (June)**

**Felix and Null's 'development' (August)**

** -X years pass- **

** In the midst of dealing with Timetagger in their own time, the Rabbit Miraculous was damaged by Adult Chat Noir, and the duo (Alix and Fluff) was sent back to Ancient Egypt where they spent over 5000 years in a stone slumber and had help getting the rabbit miraculous passed down the generations of her family. **

**The future parts of Timetagger (where Bunnyx returns to her time with the note along with bringing teen Chris back) and Bunnyx visits the past due to the Chat Blanc timeline occurs **

** Miraculous a new star in Paris occurs **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a passion project of mine, it has a few PJ Masks elements in the backstory. Hope you enjoy.  
> The dark miraculous were Supernova2015's idea.
> 
> Note: if i have messed up the way that the pocket watch ends up in the miracle box currently in France and Alix's possession, please let me know and i'll fix it

**Author's Note:**

> This is a passion project of mine, haven't decided if the PJ Masks wll physically cameo here but we'll see. Hope you like this new story!
> 
> Side note: Grace Quade is my Main OC.


End file.
